


Blood Splattered Hands

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [19]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Injured!Monroe, M/M, Protective Nick, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re safe,” Nick whispers, not sure whether he’s talking to Monroe or himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Splattered Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=28397#cmt28397).

Nick doesn’t know what comes over him in the moment, just that between one breath and the next he goes from purely annoyed at a suspect who refuses to do what a police officer is telling him to blackout angry when the suspect attacks Monroe; the rage that comes over him leaves the edges of his vision dark, like a red haze has overtaken him as he lashes out at the wesen without a thought until there is only anger and blood and shouting.

The buzzing in his ears eventually fades out to someone shouting his name and he blinks the haze away until he can see Hank- a worried look marring his face that Nick just can’t think about right now- standing over the bloodied, unconscious suspect and Monroe leaning against the wall a few feet away, broken arm held tight against his chest as he repeats Nick’s name again and again like a mantra- “Nick, Nick, Nick…”

“You’re safe,” Nick whispers, not sure whether he’s talking to Monroe or himself, and stumbles over to the other man, blood splattered hands reaching out to check that a broken arm is the only harm, devolving into caresses meant more to comfort himself and calm the shaking in his hands than anything else, “You’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
